Optical lens alignment is an important component or many imaging systems. For example, in the realm of handheld barcode readers, relative alignment of lens assemblies and image sensors determine the precise field of view over which imager data is captured. This is a vital component of a barcode reader as many barcode reader operators often expect a given field of view to extend over some certain area that is typically dictated by the natural positioning of a hand and the particular application in which the barcode reader is used.
Due to manufacturing and assembly tolerances, it is not always possible to provide highly precisely aligned optical components at a practical cost. Accordingly, there continues to exist a need for improved devices, systems, and methods directed towards the alignment of optical components like image sensors and respective lens assemblies.